Anglachel, hierro de la muerte
by LadySvart
Summary: Eöl, el elfo oscuro, forja un arma poderosa. Anglachel, tambien llamada Gurthang por las hazañas de Turin, es mucho más que una simple espada.


**_Disclaimer:_**  
 _Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo en el que se desarrolla esta historia pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien._

 ** _Notas del fic:_**  
 _Este relato participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador_.

* * *

 **Anglachel, hierro de la muerte.**

El resplandor proveniente de la fragua ilumimaba escasamente el recinto. La mirada del elfo oscuro estaba fija sobre las ardientes brasas, pero su mente se hallaba sumida en oscuros y lúgubres pensamientos. Y el odio era lo que predominaba en cada uno de ellos. Recordaba con animosidad el terror en el norte, y a quienes consideraba culpables del retorno de Morgoth: los Noldor. Sí, aquellos arrogantes Noldor que asesinaron a sus hermanos Teleri, vinieron a tomar posesión de sus tierras, como reyes y grandes señores, a la vez que traían consigo la guerra a Beleriand. Y pronto el infortunio y el furor del enemigo devastaría cada rincón de su amada tierra.

Contemplaba la osadía de las fulgurantes llamas en la fragua, y le parecía ver en ellas un augurio del porvenir de sus amados bosques. Podía ver claramente el futuro que les deparaba, las llamas devorando los árboles y los cadáveres de los caídos bajo el terrible hierro del señor oscuro.

Su ánimo estaba mucho más sombrío que de costumbre, y en medio de tales cavilaciones, un extraño espíritu se apoderó de su ser. Un odio ciego, una sed irrefrenable de venganza y un insondable rencor comenzaron a llenar su mente y a nublar su razón. Tal vez era el destino empujándolo a cumplir con su rol en esta trágica existencia, y el furibundo anhelo por lo que él consideraba justicia lograría cambiar el destino de muchos, para bien o para mal.

Tiempo atrás, mientras exploraba los densos bosques de sus dominios, había visto en el cielo nocturno lo que parecía ser una estrella resplandeciente precipitándose desde el cielo. Al buscarla, halló entre los restos un metal magnífico. Era sumamente fuerte pero ligero. Cuando lo halló, esperaba darle un uso apropiado a lo que él consideraba un regalo de los Valar. Pensó en aquellos instantes, frente a la fragua, que el momento de darle tal honroso uso había llegado.

Pasó horas, tal vez días bajo aquella eterna y profunda oscuridad, pues durante su labor perdió la consciencia del tiempo. Intentaba forjar con aquel extraño metal un arma espléndida con la cual podría hacer pagar a sus enemigos por el deshonor que había caído sobre toda Beleriand. Con la mente fija en aquellos pensamientos, invadido por una extraña melancolía que hechizaba su mente, en completa soledad, golpeaba una y otra vez el duro metal, y con mucho esfuerzo pudo al fin lograr su cometido.

Y su labor había valido la pena, pues logró forjar dos magnificas espadas: Anglachel y Anguirel. Eol contempló su obra con orgullo. Y esperaba que algún día pudiera esgrimirlas para saciar su sed de venganza. Poco se imaginaba que perecería antes de poder darles el uso que tenía en mente, y que sería bajo las manos de un edain donde el poder de Anglachel sería reconocido y su propósito sería satisfecho.

жжжжж

Turin se levantó bruscamente del lecho. Respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, y aun podía sentir el rastro frio que habían dejado sobre su rostro un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos mientras dormía.

\- ¿Estás bien? -la suave voz adormilada de su esposa lo trajo a la realidad.

En medio de la penumbra, logró divisar la figura de Níniel recostada a su lado, preocupada por su extraño sobresalto.

\- No es nada, Níniel. Solo fue una pesadilla. Saldré a tomar aire, vuelve a dormir -le susurró Turin en respuesta, un poco más sereno que antes.

Dandole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, se levantó del lecho y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para caminar y despejar su mente. Tomó por precaución a su espada, Anglachel, ahora renombrada Gurthang por él mismo.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentía turbado por el sueño que había tenido: habia soñado con la muerte de Beleg. A pesar del tiempo aun podía recordar con nitidez cada detalle de aquel lamentable accidente: recordaba la lluvia y los relánpagos de aquella noche sin estrellas, el cadáver de su amigo atravezado por Anglachel, la sangre empapando las ropas del arquero y manchando sus propias manos al tomar el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos. Recordaba su silencioso sufrimiento por su pérdida, hasta que finalmente pudo llorar su muerte. La hoja de la poderosa espada después de aquello se volvió negra y perdió su filo. Pero los hábiles herreros de Nargothrond lograron forjarla de nuevo y desde entonces fue llamada Gurthang, que significa "Hierro de la muerte".

Turin seguía recordando aquello con mucho pesar. Beleg fue el único que confio en él y estuvo a su lado frente a las adversidades y lo acompañó en su autoexilio para luchar contra las fuerzas de Morgoth... y el mismo lo había asesinado. Después de aquello intentó redimirse en Nargothrond, luchando con fiereza y haciendo todo lo que creía correcto para defender aquellas tierras... pero llegó la ruina a Nargothrond a causa suya, y aun podía recordar con mucho pesar los gritos y las muertes a manos de las fuerzas de Morgoth, mientras él no podía hacer nada al respecto, inmóvil y bajo el hechizo de Glaurung.

Había causado tanto daño a tantas personas a su alrededor. Una maldición residía sobre él. Y sabía que no se detendría hasta saciar su sed de sangre con la vida de todo aquel a quien amara. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Níniel. ¿Estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida? Suspiró, había intentado todo para escapar de su destino y de su maldición. Y al menos durante esos instantes parecía que lo había conseguido. Llevaba una vida tranquila en Bretil junto a Níniel, aunque sabía que el mal seguía devastando la tierra. Y aunque sentía la necesidad de volver al campo de batalla y seguir peleando hasta su último aliento, amaba más a Níniel, y no deseaba exponerla a mayores peligros. Suficientes vidas se habían perdido en su lucha contra el mal del norte, y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a tan preciado tesoro.

Salió de la pequeña casa. Caminaba por los senderos fronterizos del bosque de Bretil, absorto en tales pensamientos. Leves rayos de luna se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el sendero con una luz mortecina. Se detuvo al borde del camino, sentándose y apoyándose contra un árbol. Mientras pensaba en su infortunio, tomó a Gurthang y la contempló bajo aquella agonizante luz. Fulguraba en la espada un resplandor pálido, el cual era asentuado por la escases de luz. La espada parecía cobrar vida ante sus ojos. Y tal vez por el cansancio, o tal vez por la agudeza de sus sentidos en ese instante, Turin casi pudo sentir el palpitar de un oscuro corazón o el vibrar de una oscura alma que residía en el interior de aquella majestuosa arma. Y en el murmullo del viento, le pareció escuchar el susurro de una voz, grave y amenazante: "Venganza".

Se estremeció. Sacudio la cabeza ante la serie de funestos pensamientos que asaltaron su mente. Tenía que ser solo su imaginación. O tal vez no... Sabía algunas cosas de su tenebroso forjador. Eöl habia guardado tanto odio por quienes consideraba forasteros. Y el odio y el rencor terminaron por distorcionar su visión del mundo.

¿Conservaria aquella arma el espíritu de su forjador? ¿Cobraría las deudas de lo que Eöl había considerado una afrenta? Quería creer que no sería así. Quiso dejar de pensar en cosas tan funestas, pero la incertidumbre por el mañana asediaba su alma. Pues tarde o temprano el destino encuentra a todos, aun cuando nos ocultemos, aun cuando busquemos senderos distantes de aquel fin, todos los caminos tarde o temprano nos llevan al mismo lugar. Y Turin no podía imaginar cuán cerca se hallaba del final. Y mucho menos imaginaba que él mismo había colocado la soga ejecutora en su propio cuello y en el de Níniel, y que sería Gurthang quien cobraría sus deudas de sangre, y le daría finalmente la paz que tanto había deseado en el profundo sueño de la muerte.

Se levantó para intentar distraer su mente, guardando la espada. Dio un largo paseo por aquel frondoso bosque y cuando el canto de algunas aves comenzó a presagiar el amanecer, regresó a casa.

Entró en silencio, resguardado aun por la penumbra previa al amanecer. Contempló a Níniel, aun dormida apaciblemente. Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, se recostó a su lado e intentó dormir un poco.

Callaría sus temores, esperando que sus infaustos pensamientos no llegaran a plasmarse en la realidad. Cerró los ojos, liberando su mente de tales cavilaciones al sucumbir al sueño, pues el destino quiso darle un poco de descanso antes de su fatal desenlace.

Pocos días después, el espíritu de venganza que ardía en la espada, como fiel ejecutora, sació su sed con la sangre de Turin. Pero ni el destino de Gurthang ni el destino de Turin han concluido aun. En la batalla final ambos obtendrán su redención, cuando Morgoth caiga para siempre bajo el hierro y por el poder de la mano de un edain.


End file.
